


He's So Fluffy!

by Lamia of the Dark (VisceraNight)



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: Could Be Read As Just Friendship If You're Not Into The Pairing I Guess, Crack, F/M, Humor, Jaskier | Dandelion's Chest Hair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25329208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisceraNight/pseuds/Lamia%20of%20the%20Dark
Summary: A slightly panicked Jaskier looks after an exhausted Yennefer.Yes, the fic title is referring to his chest hair.
Relationships: Jaskier | Dandelion/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 4
Kudos: 37





	He's So Fluffy!

~ He's So Fluffy! ~

Jaskier has never seen Yennefer drunk before. And, ok... she's not actually drunk right now, either. But she _is_ quite loopy from some form of magical exhaustion after overexerting herself in battle. (During which she saved Jaskier's life, by the way, so he is perfectly happy to be responsible for taking care of her afterward.)

After several unsuccessful attempts at walking - at first entirely under her own power, and then with increasing amounts of support from the bard - Jaskier finally resorts to scooping her up into his arms and carrying her.

Even in the state she is in, Yennefer starts to protest being carried, but as she brings her hands up to steady herself against the bard's chest, she is promptly distracted by the open neck of his chemise.

"So fluffy," Yennefer murmurs, giggling to herself as she pets a thick tuft of Jaskier's chest hair.

~end~


End file.
